1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) lamps, and particular to an energy saving LED lamp with auto power off/dimming function.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology and the raise of people's consciousness of energy saving, LEDs have been widely used in the field of lamp due to their small size and high efficiency. However, in many occasions, it is desirable to be able to turn off the lamp or dim the light intensity of the lamp automatically, thereby achieving further power saving effect.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an energy saving LED lamp with auto power off/dimming function.